Question: If $a\equiv 18\pmod{42}$ and $b\equiv 73\pmod{42}$, then for what integer $n$ in the set $\{100,101,102,\ldots,140,141\}$ is it true that $$a-b\equiv n\pmod{42}~?$$
Answer: Reading all congruences $\pmod{42}$, we have \begin{align*}
a-b &\equiv 18-73 \\
&\equiv -55 \\
&\equiv -55+42+42 \\
&\equiv 29\pmod{42}.
\end{align*}That's great, except we want to find $n$ with $100\leq n<142$.  Therefore we should add copies of 42 until we get into this range: \[29\equiv 29+42\equiv71\pmod{42}.\]That's not large enough. \[71\equiv71+42\equiv113\pmod{42}.\]That is in our range, so $n=\boxed{113}$.